Glee: The next generation
by RainbowSmiles323
Summary: They had won nationals, two years back to back, until Mr.Schue retired to support his family. Seven years later the glee club's reputation is trash once again, until Miss Holiday comes to restart the program. Submit your own OC. *Closed*
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own glee

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but trust me, the next one will be much longer XD

* * *

"_What did you just say?" _

Holly blinked a couple times. She had walked down the halls that she had remembered walking not too long ago, with only one thing in mind: see the glee club. It had been seven long years since she had heard the New Directions had killed it at Nationals and six since she heard they won again. But after that, she heard no more news. She heard nothing about the New Directions winning again or even competing, she hadn't even received a letter from Mr. Schuester like he promised her before she left. Ignoring the smell of sweaty gym socks and the strong smell of a woman's perfume, she focused soley on Mr. Figgins who sat in front of her.

"Miss Holliday, I'm sorry to inform you that currently there is no glee club," Mr. Figgins said.

"That can't be true! They won! They won nationals, two years back to back,"

She couldn't believe it. Mckinley high school might be full of homophobic jocks, bitchy cheerios, and a social hierarchy that was almost impossible to be at the top of, but the school had talent. It was the school that once taught five time tony and one time Grammy winner Rachel Berry. The school that taught four time Grammy winner Quinn Fabray. They had even taught two time Emmy award winner Noah Puckerman. If that wasn't enough to say that this little crap town of Lima had talent, she didn't know what was. Mr. Figgins sighed before shaking his head, and starting once again.

"That they did, but the teacher salary was not enough for William to support his family with. He retired, and we can't find anyone who is willing to put the time and effort in that it takes to run a glee club!"

"But these kids are talented and they deserve to let that talent shine through," Holly said, looking out the windows of Figgins office.

She could see them. She could see them clear as day. The kids that walked down the halls with their heads hung in shame. The kids who were slushied daily. The kids who never thought they were good enough. She was one of those kids, and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure, that they never felt like that again. She blurted out the next sentence so fast, she barely had time to process it:

"I'll do it,"

* * *

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry about this chapter! I know that it sucks majorly, and I promise that this ^ is not what all of my writing is like. I had a few minutes to spare before I worked on my Social Studies project, and I knew that I had to get this out of the way. This is just a short introduction into Holly, and I promise the next chapter will be much better! Please don't give up on me yet :)

P.S. Thank you everyone who has submitted an OC! I do need more cheerios and for lack of a better word 'villians', so if you have any ideas please submit :) Also, if I don't write your character, don't be disappointed. If I don't write him/her it's because I just don't know how I would write her. The next chapter will include two characters I have already selected! There names are...Estrella and Emaline! Please continue reading :)


	2. Stella and Emily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, We Cry by the Script, Eyes Open by Taylor Swift or Twilight.**

**Author's note: This chapter will also most likely be fairly short and will alternate between perspectives. I'm so sorry for such a long wait. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_Empty._

_Meaningless. _

_Toxic. _

All words that describe her and Mason's relationship. They've been together for eight months, and sometimes Stella wonders if that's how it was always like. If their relationship has always been so empty, void of emotions, understanding and love. It's true that they have their good days. Sometimes he makes her feel special and their kisses have a small spark (which is all she really looks for anymore, the tiniest reason to stay). Those are the days Stella sticks around for. But the rest of the time, it feels so _pointless._ The kisses are empty, the sex isn't that great and when she's with him she can't breathe. The comments he makes, that may seem harmless to him, eat away at Stella's insides. They make her want to be better. To be someone who's good enough. And when he points little things out, like the fact she was eating a brownie the other day, she tells herself that he's trying to help her. He's trying to make her the best that she can be. He's trying to make her worth his while. But even as she's screaming his name, that one question is still in the back of her mind, lingering. If it's so pointless, why doesn't she leave?

"God you're hot," And then she forgets. She forgets the fact, that she had just caught him in the Janitor's closet with some Cheerio slut. She forgets all of the rumours she hears everyday about him. She forgets every worry, every insult, every criticism. She forgets because of the way the comment fills her up inside. The way the comment makes her feel warm inside. How it makes her feel _wanted._ And just like that, she's no longer breaking up with him. Her lips are on his, and she remembers from English class a word to describe her relationship: **Ouroboros. **The snake that devours its own tail. As soon as their relationship ends, it starts again. But it's not really starting anew; it's starting the same cycle over and over again.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Stella relishes in the compliment, letting it fill her blood and give her a new type of high. But no matter how much she has craved male attention, since her father passed away, she's still not an idiot. She knows that the compliments are empty, and meaningless. Nothing but a successful way of getting off the hook and into her pants. But the way they make her feel is addicting. An addiction that she just can't give up, because Mason makes her feel special. Something that she never feels, except when she's with him. If they are over, she's stuck alone. With her insecurities and feelings of abandonment from her parents. She needs him, and he needs her. So, for the next forty minutes, she stays pressed up against a dirty mop.

* * *

"Estrella!" Stella smiled when the sweet voice filled her ears. She turned around to come face to face with her best friend Emaline Quincy, who was awkwardly leaning against the row of lockers, while fiddling with her hands.

"Hey, Em. What's up?"

"Last time I checked, the sky, the roof, and the ceiling," She replied back sarcastically, still fiddling with her hands.

"Finally learned the fine art of sarcasm now did you?" Stella teased, sticking her tongue out at Emily. "No, seriously. I have to get to Biology, so are you gonna tell me what you want or not?"

"So-um-I-maybe-" She stuttered. Stella rolled her eyes. Whenever Emily got nervous about something, a stutter would come and not leave, until she was completely calm. It got annoying.

"Just spit it out,"

"I-I want you to join glee club!"

* * *

People often considered Emily to be very...perfect. Everything about her seemed to be perfect. From the way she danced to the way she walked down the hallway with her head held high. The way that whenever she walked her step never faltered. How she could get up in front of a crowd and speak with no fear. But what they didn't know was that all of this was on purpose.

Countless nights she had stayed awake degrading herself because she missed a step in her new routine or she botched a high note. Every day she found something new that was wrong with herself, and worked for hours trying to overcome it because if she wasn't perfect at everything, what was she? She would be just another mediocre dancer, who could remember the steps. She would be just another singer who knew how to hit the high notes. She would be just another straight A student that knew how to solve Algebra problems. Being perfect at one thing isn't that impressive, but when you put them all together…it created a whirlwind of a person. So she prided herself on always being the best she could be.

But this time she had screwed up big time. It's not like it wasn't important to her, she had just forgot. It had simply slipped her mind. At least that's what she tells herself. But she knows the truth, by forgetting that one single event she had affected many lives. But still it's not like she had meant too. Two hours ahead of time, she was watching one of her favourite TV shows, and she was just waiting for 8pm. She was all ready for the phone call that would come, and she would hop into her truck and drive. And the phone did ring…it was just someone else on the other line. It was the voice of her choir group's leader, asking her if it was alright if she filled in for him at the 6pm concert. Emily had almost declined knowing that she had plans but as soon as the word solo hit her ears, she had agreed. And besides, she would be back before 8 right? Wrong. When she had walked through the front door at 9, she was met with the sight of her mother crying, and her dad talking to some police officers. That was the moment she realized how much she had screwed up.

She had forgotten to pick up her ten year old brother and his best friend from their hockey game, at 8pm. They had called her to let her know that they were done, but she hadn't answered. She hadn't answered because she was busy bolting out a high F while her little brother had decided that it would be okay to walk home with his friend. Apparently an old man had approached them in a black van and offered them candy. Liam had declined but after walking a few more blocks with Jeremy, he had realized the van was still following them. If it wasn't for a police car nearby, who knows what could have happened.

None of her family had blamed her for the incident; they knew that it was an honest mistake. Frank and Lydia had never liked dwelling on what could've been. They were just grateful that their son was okay, and they saw that as their own miracle. But Emily couldn't forgive herself. It had been two weeks, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. She didn't understand how she could be so careless? She had always prided herself on being absolutely perfect and when it really comes down to it she makes a risky mistake?

No, everything was definitely not okay. But she had to become more perfect. She had to find a way to become a better person in the end.

She had to be perfect, again.

* * *

"No,"

"_No?" _

"There's no fucking way that I'm joining Homo Explosion," Stella hissed grabbing her Biology book out of her locker and slamming the door shut. Emily had to be a fucking moron to think that she would ever join glee club. She might've joined if she was a Junior seven years ago, and they were looking for volunteers. Hell, if she joined seven years ago, she might've actually enjoyed it. But seven years ago, Glee was cool and the members were winners. Now it was just the loser club that some blonde tramp wanted to rebut in order to relive the good old days. Aside from that, Stella was already known as 'Esty-D', 'Any-fella-Stella' and on occasion 'Start of Loserville', did she really need to be known as a geek too?

But as she began to walk away, she felt Emily's hand grasp her shoulder and pull her in order to face her. Every single point in her resolve, seems to crumble away as she sees Emily's striking blue eyes filled with tears, and her bottom lip trembling as she squeaks out, "Please,"

Stella shakes her head, silently cursing herself for what she was about to do. But this seemed like it was a big deal to Emily, and she was already known as a slut all over town, so she could handle being a glee loser too.

"Fine,"

* * *

It had been one of those days that made Holly question why she had returned to Lima let alone took control of Glee club. Mr. Figgins was acting very strangely around her, her parents had called to let her know that her little sister Anne was getting married (indirectly asking when she was going to get on with it), she had absolutely no allies at Mckinley, out of nowhere Sue had arrived spewing off insults at her every chance she had gotten (which actually confuses her because they used to be some sort of friends), and still not one kid had signed up for Glee club.

It had only been a week since she had offered to coach Glee club, and she was already regretting it. She understood that in the beginning, not everyone wanted to sign up for Glee club and Will had stayed and worked harder than ever to convince kids to join. But he had at least five kids that had signed up, and he only had to find seven more. Not one kid had even shown an interest in signing up for her glee club, and she was beginning to lose the faith that anyone ever would.

She was drawn out of her thoughts, at the sound of a knock on the choir room door. At first thought she had just assumed that it was Sue ready to call her another name that no one but Sue would ever think of. At second thought she thought it would be another football jock that thought he actually had a chance with her. But when she turned around, it wasn't what she was expecting, at all.

Standing at the door side by side were two girls. The first one had what looked like it was sheet music in her hands, and she was practically bouncing in her place. She had long wavy ash blonde hair, blue eyes, dimples and she kind of reminded Holly of Bella from Twilight. Now don't get her wrong, she can't stand those movies or even the books, but it was something about how pale her skin was that made her think of the girl who played her in the movies. Her clothing style seemed sort of vintage, and she recognized her as Emily Quincy. She had been told that she was what every parent dreamed their kid would be like. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was funny and she was in the Celibacy club.

The second girl, she immediately recognized as Stella Thompson. She had wavy brown-red hair, her eyes were dark brown with little specks of gold in them, she had wide hips and um-how does she say this-a very large chest area. For some odd reason she reminded her of Quinn, but not in her appearance but just in her clothing style. She had this innocent girl feel to her clothes, which totally contradicted what she's heard about Stella. Even after only a week at this school, she had heard so many rumours about the girl, that it was hard not to believe any.

"How may I help you?" She asked the two girls, gathering up the sheet music that she was looking at before she had been lost in her thoughts. Many of the artists names stuck out to her: Nirvana, The Beatles, John Lennon and ACDC to name a few. Where did the folder come from anyways?

"We wanted to audition for Glee club," Emily giggled, jumping up once and clapping her hands together. While, Stella smiled in response and gave a slight nod in affirmation.

To say Holly was startled was an understatement. "Okay, of course. Which one of you would like to go first?"

"I would. Is that okay?" Emily asked. Holly nodded to her, and gestured to the stereo that sat on her desk, indicating to put in her CD. Emily smiled, before pulling out a circular disc, and placing it in the stereo.

**Everybody's waiting**

**Everybody's watching**

**Even when you're sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**The tricky thing**

**Is yesterday we were just children**

**Playing soldiers**

**Just pretending**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**

**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world**

**Where everybody stands and keeps score**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard**

**Every lesson forms a new scar**

**They never thought you'd make it this far**

**But turn around (turn around), oh they've surrounded you**

**It's a showdown (showdown) and nobody comes to save you now**

**But you've got something they don't**

**Yeah you've got something they don't**

**You've just gotta keep your eyes open**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes**

**Keep your feet ready**

**Heartbeat steady**

**Keep your eyes open**

**Keep your aim locked**

**The night goes dark**

**Keep your eyes open**

**(Keep your eyes open [4x])**

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

**Keep your ey-eyes open**

Holly beamed, as Emily finished her song. All she had been hoping for was a couple of mediocre singers to start off the club, or maybe one mediocre singer and another one that could sway in the background. But she hadn't been expecting that. She brought a hand up to wipe away the tears that had suddenly formed on her face. "That was amazing, welcome to Glee Club,"

Emily smiled. "Thank you so much,"

"No thank you. Are you ready Stella?"

Stella only nodded before standing up and smoothing down her black skirt. As she walked over to the stereo, she put a hand on Emily's shoulder and whispered something quietly in her ear that made the latter smile.

But when she got to the stereo, she started to feel nervous. She didn't have butterflies in her stomach like she did in the beginning, it felt like there were elephants in there who were trying—and failing—to fly. No one had ever heard her sing before—she didn't even know what she sounded like—not her brother, not Emily, not Mason, no one. What if she was bad? What if she made a fool out of herself? What if she was truly as worthless as she felt? But she forced all of her worries away long enough, so she could reach out her shaky hand and press play.

**Together we cry**

**Together we cry**

**Jenny was a poor girl, living in a rich world**

**Named her baby hope when she was just 14**

**She was hoping for a better world for this little girl**

**But the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree**

**When she gets that call, Hope's too far gone**

**Her baby's on the way, with nothing left inside**

**Together We Cry**

**What about the John Play, could have gone the whole way**

**Lighting up the stage tryna get a deal**

**Now he's lighting up the wrong way, something for the pain**

**Man you wanna see this kid he was so frickin' unreal**

**When he gets that call, he's too far gone**

**Can't get it together to sing one song**

**And they won't hear tonight the words of a lullaby**

**Together We Cry [X4]**

**Mary's ambition, she wants to be a politician**

**She's been dreaming about it since she was a girl**

**She thought, that she'd be the one who could change the world**

**Always tryna pave the way for women in a man's world**

**But life happened, house, kids, two cars, husband hits the jar,**

**Checks that don't go very far now**

**Now she ain't making changes, she keeps her mind on her wages**

**The only rattling cages are her own**

**Together We Cry [X4]**

**There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean**

**We're all in tears for a world that's broken**

**Together We Cry**

**There comes a time when every bird has to fly**

**At some point every rose has to die**

**It's hard to let your children go, leave home, where they go, who knows?**

**Gettin' drunk, gettin' stoned all alone**

**Teach a man to fish, feed a man for life**

**Show your kids the truth, and hope they never lie**

**Instead of reading in a letter that they've gone to something better**

**Bet you're sorry now, I won't be coming home tonight**

**I'm sick of looking for those heroes in the sky**

**To teach us how to fly**

**Together we cry, we cry, we cry**

**Together We Cry**

**Together We Cry**

**There's so much sad gonna flood the ocean**

**With all the tears from a world that's broken**

**Together We Cry [4x]**

She sighs, as the music cuts out, leaving nothing but the sound of her trying to catch her breath. For the first time in her life, she had finally took a chance on herself. She took a chance singing, for once in her life not caring if she was bad or if she wasn't worth someone's time, just letting go and having fun. Even if she didn't make it into the club, or if she wasn't a good singer, it took a lot of strength for her to get up and sing that song.

She was dragged out of her thoughts, by the voice of Holly telling her something that she didn't quite catch. "Excuse me?"

"I said welcome to the New Directions,"

* * *

**A/N: And that is the second chapter. First off, I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long time, it's just I've been so busy with horse shows, 4-H and hanging out with my friends. Second, I hope that I represented these two characters in a good enough way. And last but not least, I will tell you the characters coming up next chapter. They are…. Ricky Alvarez, Hayley Rameriz and Elisa Coughlan!**


	3. Hayley, Ricky and Ellie

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything….not glee….not the songs…..the OC's are there creators'…..**

**Author's note: See what I said? If my schedule wasn't busy I would update soon, and here I am. Lately my schedule has been the exact opposite of what it was before. I don't have any more horse shows until next week, I don't have 4-H until next month and all my friends are MIA. Thank you so much to whoever reviewed last chapter and I'm so glad that I represented Emily and Stella in an appropriate way. I'm still sticking to the three characters that I mentioned last chapter but I've decided to tie Ellie and Ricky together in a friendship, while Hayley will be a bit more of a stand-alone. Oh, and a bit more of an introduction to Mason. :D**

* * *

"Tangled?"

"Are you seriously kidding me right now? Like sure the animation was pretty amazing, but do you realize how it isn't the slightest bit original? The movie just stole shit-loads of material from other Disney movies, put it together, and called it a new movie,"

"_Oh my god! _We have been at this movie store for over an hour because you can't decide which movie you want! It has to be Disney, but the characters have to be inspirational, the plotline has to be one of a kind," Ricky exclaimed exasperated, running a hand through his hair as he cursed himself for ever suggesting this in the first place. Ellie had just written a big History exam and was all stressed out that she had failed it (They did this dance every time. Ellie regretted not spending more time on #5, she broke down in tears saying that princesses didn't always have it easy but they were at least smart. Ricky would calm her down, make some Disney reference, take her out to have some fun. Then the next day she would find out that she got an A on the exam and everything was good again until the next time), so he had suggested that they went out and rent a Disney movie to watch.

"Well, can you really blame me? Disney used to produce such classics, now it's all just crap." Ellie moaned, taking the movie out of Ricky's hands and putting it back on the shelf. But as she continued to scroll through the movies in the _Disney _section, she was growing more and more annoyed. Tangled might be one of the biggest rip off movies of all time, but it still _technically _was a Disney movie. What kind of moron actually believes that movies like Anastasia and Road to Elderato are actually Disney movies?

"If you don't pick a movie right now, I swear on my poster of Adam Lambert that I'll burn your collector's edition of Cinderella!"

"_You wouldn't," _

"Oh, trust me princess. I so would,"

Ellie huffed dramatically, before finally picking up _the Princess & the frog_ off of the shelf, and slamming it against Ricky's chest. The animation was good, and the plotline was at least decent, so it would at least cheer her up as long as she shut off part of her mind. Ricky laughed when Ellie did her usual storm out, but instead of leaving she just went to the check-out till. He was really glad that he had someone as amazing as Ellie as a best friend. She might be self centered and believe that she is better than everyone else, but she accepts him for who he is. She's really the only one who wants to be his friend.

Ricky sometimes wondered if coming out so early was really the right choice, if opening himself up to so much hate so early in his life was really the right choice. He used to joke around with his dad about being the star quarterback in Football, dating some slutty blonde cheerio and making his dad 'proud'. When he was a little kid that's all he ever really wanted was to make his dad proud. He actually dreamed of being the star football player, having more friends than Brad Pitt, having every single person envy his talent. The only thing that never really fitted into that dream was having a girlfriend.

Part of him thinks that he always knew. He always knew that he was never going to be able to have romantic feelings towards a girl and that he was never going to find love with someone who had breasts. The most difficult thing really was pinpointing the exact moment that he said 'hey, I think I'm gay'. Maybe it was the day of the fourth grade field trip, when the entire class went to the beach and instead of trying to peak in the girls' changing rooms, he was lusting after the way the water dripped down Trent Reynolds chest. Maybe it was the day that he saw Adam Lambert for the first time, and drool immediately escaped his mouth. It might've even been the day that he found himself wanting to dress up as Madonna for Halloween.

No he doesn't know when it happened, but he knows when he admitted it to himself. It was the day of his 12th birthday party, but nothing had actually happened that would lead him to admit he was gay. It was just another birthday, with a cake, balloons, and presents. But it was the day, that he got tired of denying it.

One of his biggest regrets to this day was his decision not to tell his father, he doesn't even really know why he didn't. Maybe it was because he was just afraid that his father would disown him, that he would despise him for not living up to the ideal perfect son, that he would disappointed in him. So, he stayed quiet and let his father think that when he had his first wet dream, he was thinking of Sophie Monk, when he was actually thinking of Channing Tatum. But then his dad died of stomach cancer, and it was too late.

His dad was actually one of the major reasons he came out of the closet when he was in grade 8, he was always too afraid to admit who he was in case his dad didn't like him anymore. He had spent 13 years of his life, denying who he was and becoming who everyone else thought he should be. But it wasn't until after his father passed away, that Ricky realized that the people who don't accept him for who he is, aren't worth his time. The most ironic thing was, he had actually prepared himself. He watched countless coming out movies, had done a google search and had prepared what he thought was an appropriate plan.

But that's just it. Nothing is like it is in the movies. He wasn't immediately accepted and welcomed with open arms like Reed was in _Coming Out._ His friends didn't stick by him like Kelsey's friends did in _One more Step. _The teachers didn't stop the harassment and the abuse while offering a shoulder to lean on like they did in _National Coming Out Day._ Either than his mother, he had no one to lean on. His friends left as soon as they found out he liked men, the teachers turned a blind eye to the bullying and he wasn't in the slightest way accepted.

But then Ellie had come along, and he had found someone that finally accepted him for who he was. So, even though she had her little diva fits and she was way too obsessed with Disney, he would put up with it because she put up with him.

"The Princess & the Frog? Wow fag, didn't know it was possible for you to be any gayer."

Ricky looked down, tears already welling in his eyes from Mason's comment. He's never understood why Mason has always hated him so much, it's not like he's ever done anything to the jock.

Ellie opened up her mouth to say something about how no Disney movie is _gay _and how derogatory that term was_,_ when someone to the left of her laughed.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me Tanner? You do know that technically gay means happy, right? So, I guess you are right. The movie is _gay._ Ricky is _gay._ But you're not that _gay_ right now are you? It's been going around that you've got the _clap _and that no girl—including Stella—will tickle your pickle,"

Tanner's eyes widened, as realization finally dawned on his face. "Fuck Ramirez, are you serious? That's why I've had to give myself shitty hand jobs? They think I have the fucking clap?" He asked, taken aback. He tossed the movie towards Ricky and Ellie before running out the doors.

Hayley turned to Ricky with a smirk plastered on her face, and gestured to the movie in his hands. "That movie ain't half bad. Not really my style but that fucking crocodile cracks me up,"

"He's actually an alligator—" Ellie started to protest, but Hayley just cut her off with a motion of her hand.

"Same difference," Hayley said firmly, before turning back to Ricky. "Don't let that asshole get to you. He might spout off shit day in and day out about having it so bad and how he is a survivor just because his dad is some douche that doesn't pay attention, but he'll always be nothing compared to you.

When you came out to the entire school in 8th grade, that took guts. It took guts for you to come out and say 'Hey look I'm gay and I don't give a fuck if you don't like it'. Even when everybody deserted you, you took the bullying and you still managed to keep your head above water. A lot of people would've drowned a long time ago,"

"Wow, Hayley that had to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," Ricky answered, surprise evident in his voice.

Hayley just shrugged. "You remind me of someone I used to know."

* * *

As Hayley stood in front of her mirror later that day, she saw three completely different people. The girl everyone thought she was, the girl she wanted to be and the girl she truly was.

At first glance, you would easily see the girl everyone thought she was. You would see a 5'5 Latina with washboard abs and toned legs and arms. You would see the girl with the dream oval face, the high cheekbones, the cute button nose, the perfect eyebrows, soft pink lips and big Hazel eyes. Her hair was a raven coloured razor bob with dyed red-velvet tips and streaks. The girl with her bellybutton pierced, three tattoos and who never smiled. The girl who had endless confidence and was the person out at McKinley that wasn't tormented. The girl who didn't take crap from anybody and was proud of herself day in and day out.

At second glance, if you were lucky, you would see the girl she wanted to be. You would see the girl who just wanted to be accepted for who she was, and not worry about if a slushy would soon be directed at her. The girl that didn't want to have to take medication every day and night, and just wanted to be normal. The girl who would get out of Lima and do great things, who would become a household name.

But if you looked again, and looked really close this time, you might be able to see the girl that Hayley truly was. Hayley wasn't confident or proud; she was a scared and insecure girl who was hiding behind a mask. She didn't cause trouble all the time because she enjoyed it—well most of the time didn't—but did it as a cry for attention. You would see the girl that cried herself to sleep every night, who picked fights with her brother just to see how far he would take it, who regretted never telling Ava the truth before it was too late. You wouldn't see 'Hurricane Hayley', the girl who had been sent to Juvie more times than she could count. You would see Hayley Rameriz the normal 17 year old who just wanted to be loved.

At first glance you would see confidence.

At second you would see hope.

But at third?

You would see a girl hiding behind a mask.

* * *

"**You got to dig a little deeper. Find out who you are. You got to dig a little deeper. It really ain't that far,"** Ellie sang along with Mama Odie, not noticing the way Ricky was watching her as she twirled around in circles. A slow smile settled on his face, as he reached forward to pause the movie.

"You're an amazing singer, you know that right?" He asked her when she finally stopped dancing.

She smiled. "Yeah, probably one of the best."

"You know El, that's what I really like and admire about you. How confident you are," Ricky said with a small smile. Ellie nodded slightly, pulling out her phone as the screen lit up with a new message.

_Sometimes I wonder why you stay Rick, I just don't understand why you didn't leave a long time ago. Yes, I'm talented and I believe that no matter what, but I don't have anything else to offer. All I ever do is talk about Disney, I can barely sit through other people's performances without thinking that I could've done better and I'm fat. I'm probably not even going to get out of Lima, I'll just end up being that weird cat lady that everyone is terrified of._

_Why don't you just leave already? Mom did._

"So, did you hear that an old friend of Mr. Schue's came back and restarted Glee,"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I heard that Stella and Emily have already joined, and they're still looking for some new members." Ricky said.

"Wow, I didn't really think that Stella was into that sort of thing, she always seemed more of a cheerleader than a singer," Ellie said, taking a drink of her water. "Hey, wait, I thought Emily was already in Choir at her church?"

"Yeah she was, but then she dropped out for some reason after singing her solo. She seemed pretty shaken up about whatever it was." Ricky observed remembering when he saw her the day after. "So, what do you think? Glee club something you would want to join with me?"

"Well, it does sound like a venue that would let me showcase my musical talents and would most likely look good on a college application,"

"Is that a yes?"

Ellie beamed, a large smile crossing her face. "That's a most definitely."

"Now can you put the movie back on? I still need to forget my History exam,"

* * *

Hayley sighed in frustration as her English teacher went into a long lecture about the novel that they were currently studying called _Moby Dick._ They were barely into the school year and she was already ready to skip every single one of these classes.

She knew how to read, how to write and how to speak English just fine, wasn't that enough? Was some stranger seriously going to come up to her and ask her about what were some examples of symbolism that were present in the book?

"So, can anybody tell me what one of the major themes of Moby Dick may be?" The teacher asked, looking around the room. His eyes finally settling on a girl sitting in the corner that had her honey blonde hair up in a fishtail. "Miss Lion?"

Nicole's head snapped up quickly from where she had been doodling on her page, and looked like she was internally having a major freak out session.

"Well, one of the major themes of this novel would be…." She trailed off obviously not having the slightest clue as to what the answer was.

Hayley sighed, putting her hand up. She never understood how _smart_ people could never answer the simplest of questions. "Fundamentally Moby Dick is a revenge tragedy. It's really about one man's maniacal obsession with vengeance, and finding that one object to pin all your anger, fear and rage on. Not wanting revenge just for his own personal tragedies but the tragedies of all mankind and his inability to understand that he can't blame the natural world. It's about the way that the desire for revenge can eat away at you until it becomes something inhabiting your body, something separate from your personality,"

The teacher's eyebrows shot up in surprise clearly not expecting that answer from someone who's absences were higher than her actual marks. He nodded as he went back to describing why so many of the characters including Ishmael, were so easily caught up in Captain Ahab's revenge quest.

But as Hayley continued to jot down notes, she could feel someone's eyes burning holes into her back for the rest of the class. When the bell rang, she quickly gathered up her stuff and was about to leave when Mr. Johnson called her back.

She groaned before turning around and facing him. "What is it Mr. Johnson? If I don't get to boxing, Beiste will kill me,"

Mr. Johnson shook his head, and gestured for her to sit down in the desk. "Your father told me you were interested in going to Harvard,"

"Yeah, but I'm not sure yet if I want to settle for one of those Ivy league schools. That shits serious. All work and no play," She stated casually, grinning when she heard the teacher give out a snort of laughter.

"Hayley you're a smart girl—you showed that very clearly in today's class—but you don't apply yourself. You're already a Junior meaning you only have 2 years left to turn around your grades, and actually make yourself a respectable candidate. Now I have two suggestions to make. First off, even though you are very intelligent, you are so far behind in most of your classes, I will be assigning you a tutor. Just meet me here Thursday after school, and we'll get you started. Secondly," He paused, reaching into his brief case and pulling out a folded blue piece of paper. "I understand that you're on the Boxing team but you will need to seem more involved, so I took the liberty of signing you up for the Debate team, the School Newspaper and Glee."

"Wait, Glee? Isn't that the singing group thing that won that big ass trophy?" She asked confusedly, she thought that group shut down after that one curly haired dude retired. "I thought that club shut down, like seven years ago."

"Miss Holliday apparently agreed to run the Glee club a couple of weeks ago, and I've decided that it would be a good learning and growing experience for you. It shows that you know how to work collaboratively in a group and I don't want to hear—"

"Okay, sure."

"—that it's some lame ass club that'll bring down your repu—wait what?"

"I said, okay. I'll audition after boxing today. Can I go now?" She asked impatiently, not bothering to wait for an answer before picking up her stuff and leaving the room.

"Well, that was easier than I expected,"

* * *

"Holly Holliday?"

Holly looked up from the stack of sheet music she was trying to organize, to the direction of the lower voice. "Yes?" She asked, looking up to see a larger woman with shot curly hair and a more athletic build to her. "How may I help you?"

The woman smiled. "My name is Shannon Beiste and I was an old friend of Will's," She said as she pulled out a chair to sit on. "I wanted to talk to you about Glee Club,"

"What about it?"

"I heard that you were having some difficulty getting kids to sign up this year,"

Holly nodded while pursing her lips with displeasure. "Yeah, it seems like joining is still social suicide," She told her somberly.

"I knew that the kids wouldn't be jumping for the chance to be a part of Glee club, but I figured you would have more than 2 names on your sign-up sheet,"

"My what?"

"Your sign-up sheet. You know that piece of paper that kids can sign their name if they want to join." Shannon said furrowing her eyebrows. "You do you have a sign-up sheet don't you?" She asked cautiously.

"No?"

"Holly!" Shannon snorted indigently, her light blue eyes turning into slits. "Look I barely know you, so I can't pass too much judgement, but these kids deserve a glee club, they deserve somewhere to showcase their talents, and feel important. And no matter how much it pains me to say this, you're the only one capable of running this club. I'm not a violent person, I'm really not, but if you screw this up—" She reached out to jab her in the chest. "—I will not hesitate to pumble your skinny ass behind into the ground."

"I'll put the sheet up tomorrow,"

"That's all I want,"

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Ellie asked Ricky, as they stood inside the choir room waiting for Miss Holliday to show up.

"Downright terrified," Ricky replied, giving a warm smile to Ellie, as she grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence, Miss Holliday walked through the doors with a large portfolio in her hands. She stopped short, when she saw the two nervous looking kids in front of her. She felt a smile come across her face, as she saw Ellie holding Ricky's hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm Ellie, this is Ricky and we would like to audition for Glee Club. I will be going first, and I will be singing _After Today _from a Goofy Movie," She stated clearly, as she brushed a stray piece of her hair from her face. Not waiting for a signal to begin, she placed play on the stereo and started to sing.

_**They've been laughin' since I can remember **_

_**But they're not gonna laugh anymore **_

_**No more "Maxie the geek", no more "Goof of the week" **_

_**Like befooore **_

Holly recognized the lyrics instantly, when she had went to University to get her teaching degree, her professor had made them all memorize each and every song from a Goofy Movie, claiming that they needed to know what it felt like to be kids. The first verse was about Max desperately wanting to get out of school to escape the torment that he faced every day, while the second sort of displayed the thoughts of each different level on the school hierarchy.

_**No more algebra tests 'til September **_

_**No more lookin' at losers like him **_

_**No more more havin' to cheat **_

_**No more mystery meat **_

_**No more gym **_

_**No more gym **_

_**No more gym **_

_**No more gym! **_

_**Gonna move to the mall! **_

_**Gonna live in the pool! **_

_**Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool!**_

_**'Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'! **_

_**After today she'll be mine! **_

_**After today my brains will be snoozin'! **_

_**If I don't faint I'll be fine! **_

_**I've got forty more minutes, of home economics **_

_**Then down with the text books **_

_**And up with the comics! **_

_**Just think of all the time I've been losin' **_

_**Finding the right thing to say! **_

_**But things will be going my way, after today**_

_**.**_

_**She looked right through me, and who could blame her? **_

_**I need a new me, plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof, and **_

_**After today I'm gonna be cruisin'! **_

_**No more pep rallys to cut! Yech! **_

_**After today my brains will be snoozin'! **_

_**I'm gonna sit on my butt **_

_**I've got less than an hour, and when this is ended **_

_**I'll either be famous.. **_

_**Or you'll be suspended!**_

_**.**_

_**Just think of all the time I've been losin' **_

_**Waiting untill I could say ... **_

_**Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents goodbye **_

_**Gonna party from now 'till the end of July **_

_**Things'll be going my way, after todaaaaaaay ... **_

_**I wish that this was the day, ... after today**_

As the last notes faded away into silence, and Ellie did a small curtsy Holly smiled knowing that she had found yet another amazing singer that could indeed help lead them to Nationals. She hit every note precisely, her delivery was perfection and Holly could already tell, that she would be one of the few that could really get high up on the vocal range. "I honestly don't what to say either than, welcome to the New Directions!"

Ellie's entire face broke out into a huge grin, and she flung herself into Ricky's awaiting arms. He hugged her tightly, as she grinned into his chest. She had actually done it! She always knew she was an amazing singer, but she didn't know if others would be able to appreciate her talent. But this just proved it, she wasn't just amazing in her eyes, or Ricky's, she was talented in everyone's eyes.

"_Now it's your turn, make him proud."_ She whispered to Ricky, while gently pushing him forwards. He smiled nervously at the blonde teacher before handing her the CD to put in the stereo.

_**[Spoken]**_

_**After all that you put me through,**_

_**You think I'd despise you,**_

_**But in the end I wanna thank you,**_

_**'Cause you've made me that much stronger**_

Holly's eyebrows automatically shot up when she heard the sophomore start his song. She knew this song _very _well. It wasn't too long ago that she was listening to it everyday before work, and singing it under her breath constantly. Christina Aguilera was known as the vocalist of the generation and was the second top selling single artist of the 2000's only coming up short to Madonna. Singing a song by Christina Aguilera was hard enough, singing this particular song was suicide, especially when that said individual appeared to be this nervous.

_**Well I thought I knew you, thinkin' that you were true**_

_**Guess I, I couldn't trust called your bluff time is up**_

_**'Cause I've had enough**_

_**You were there by my side, always down for the ride**_

_**But your joy ride just came down in flames 'cause your greed sold me out in shame**_

_**After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you**_

_**But uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do, I wouldn't know**_

_**Just how capable I am to pull through**_

_**So I wanna say thank you**_

_**'Cause it**_

_**.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

"Wow," Holly muttered, while letting out a low whistle. Only one word came to mind, as she listened to Ricky sing his heart out in the middle of the choir room; talent. She had never heard anybody sing that song, and actually hold their own compared to the original, but this kid was doing it. He sang with so much raw emotion, that was still so real, that she couldn't help but be pulled in.

_**Never saw it coming, all of your backstabbing**_

_**Just so you could cash in on a good thing before I'd realize your game**_

_**I heard you're going round playing the victim now**_

_**But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame**_

_**'Cause you dug your own grave**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies 'cause you're wanting to haunt me**_

_**But that won't work anymore, no more,**_

_**It's over**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_

_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down**_

_**So I wanna say thank you**_

_**'Cause it**_

_**.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**.**_

_**How could this man I thought I knew**_

_**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**_

_**Could only see the good in you**_

_**Pretend not to see the truth**_

_**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**_

_**Through living in denial**_

_**But in the end you'll see**_

_**YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME**_

_**.**_

_**I am a fighter and I**_

_**I ain't gonna stop**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**I've had enough**_

_**.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**You thought I would forget**_

_**But I remembered**_

_**'Cause I remembered**_

_**I remembered**_

_**.**_

_**You thought I would forget**_

_**I remembered**_

_**'Cause I remembered**_

_**I remembered**_

_**.**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**Makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

As the last note vibrated into the distance, Ricky waited in anticipation, biting down on his lip hard, for the teacher to say something. To say he was amazing, or terrible or something, _anything._ The dead silence was killing him.

"Ricky," Holly started slowly, looking down at her folder obviously not wanting to meet his eyes. She was just going to tell him what he already knew, that he wasn't good enough of a singer. But when Holly eventually did look up, he realized she had tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, but I had to take a minute to compose myself. That was outstanding, it would be an honour for you to join Glee,"

The sophomore's face lit up with a huge smile, mirroring a kid who had just seen Santa Clause for the first time, and he walked back over to Ellie giving her a high five in the process.

"Thank you both so much, it's a pleasure to have you in Glee and please recommend it to others. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to—"

"_What the fuck, Alvarez?" _ Hayley yelled, bursting through the door of the choir room wearing her boxing uniform.

_Oh, shit. Boxing practice._

"Beiste was so pissed that you missed practice, she made us go outside and run fifty laps around the football field!" She growled, tossing her facemask across the room as she shoved him backwards. He let out a small squeak of fear, and closed his eyes waiting for her knee to come into contact with his groin. But when he felt a hand on his shoulder, instead of a burning pain in his family jewels, he opened his eyes and saw Hayley looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Nah, I ain't gonna hurt ya, for ditchin' out. My abs were startin' to look a little flappy anyways, I actually came to audition,"

"You're auditioning?" Ellie asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, Disney Freak I am," She snapped roughly, before turning back to face Miss Holiday with a more gentle expression on her face. "My teach told me that I need some more electives to put on my college transcript. So, he signed me up for the Newspaper, the Debate team and told me to audition for Glee,"

Holly nodded, but couldn't help thinking that this girl reminded her of someone. But she shook the thoughts away, as the opening notes began to blast through the tiny speakers of the twenty dollar stereo she had got at Wal-Mart.

_**You know the bed feels warmer**_

_**Sleeping here alone**_

_**You know I dream in color**_

_**And do the things I want**_

_**.**_

_**You think you got the best of me**_

_**Think you've had the last laugh**_

_**Bet you think that everything good is gone**_

_**Think you left me broken down**_

_**Think that I'd come running back**_

_**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**_

_**.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

Santana.

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**.**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_

_**They told you I was moving on over you**_

_**You didn't think that I'd come back**_

_**I'd come back swinging**_

_**You try to break me**_

_**But you see...**_

_**.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**.**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**_

_**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**_

_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'about me**_

_**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**_

_**In the end...**_

_**.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_

_**Footsteps even lighter**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**.**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_

_**Just me, myself and I**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_

_**Stand a little taller**_

_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

"God, you remind me so much of her. The skin, the smile, the attitude, _the voice._ Aside from the clothing, and the hair, you're like a carbon copy of Santana,"

Hayley furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Santana?"

"Lopez,"

"Oh, you mean Jugs The Clown. Sue talks about her and Tubbers all the time, said she was a pro cheerleader now that had a major set of pipes," She began, nodding her head as she remembered the conversation she had had with Sue last week. "Wait, if I remind you of her, does that mean I got into this club?"

"Yes, you are very talented and would be a lovely contender to this club," Holly announced, standing up abruptly as she began to gathering her things.

"Contender? Big word for someone I heard got an entire class high, so she wouldn't have to teach Alegbra,"

"What?"

"Nothing,"

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it was a little different than the last chapter but I hope it was still good. If I were you, I would stick around until after all of the auditions, and then judge if you like my story :D**

**Please, please, please review! It's just that only 2 people reviewed last chapter, and I would like to know that I'm still writing something that people care about. No matter what I will see this to the end, but even a single word makes me day.**

**Also, regarding characters that I am writing, there is a reason that I haven't told you upfront which characters I have chosen. It's because I'm honestly picking as I'm going. So many people submitted a character to me, and I'm trying to limit the characters to about 15 or maybe 18. But so far I've got it narrowed it down to 24. So, even if I don't pick your character, it doesn't mean that I don't love them it just means that I really needed to narrow it down and I still might give them a brief appearance in a few chapters. **

**Next chapter, I will be writing 3 more characters. Their names are Jackson Palmer, Tyler Anderson and Sawyer Wright. But there will be hints of other characters—like there was of Nicole Lion in this chapter—because not everybody joins right away.**

**By the way all that stuff about Moby Dick came from this website:**

** . **


	4. JT, Tyler and Sawyer

**Disclaimer: If I actually owned Glee I would most likely be extremely rich, and would be able to afford to go see Boston Bruins against the New York Rangers. But I don't, so I can't.**

**Author's Note: I am so extremely sorry that I haven't updated in so long. What has it been, like 7 months? I am so sorry, and I can assure you that it won't happen again, at least not for 7 months, and without a warning. Why I haven't updated in so long doesn't come down to just one thing, it comes down to multiple reasons. For example, this year I've been trying to focus a lot more on school, my grandfather recently passed away, I joined the basketball team, and just a lot of other stuff has recently come up. But I am back now, and if anyone is still here I hope that you'll stick by me. I'm not sure how this chapter will be, but if it sucks I'm sorry, and it's probably just because this is my transition back into the story. It's a little similar to the last chapter, but only in the way that somebody sticks up for somebody else. That's about it.**

**Oh, and one thing I think I should mention is my characterization of Holly. Nobody has mentioned it yet, and I don't know if anybody will, but I'm aware that Holly isn't exactly like how she was in Glee. In this story I still intend on keeping her upbeat and chipper, but I think that seven years is a long time, and that time can certainly change a person. And now on with the story…..**

* * *

"You honestly thought that I would want to be friends with you? _You?" _The cheerio sneered, laughing hysterically with disgust lacing each and every one of her words, as she looked at her like she was no better than the week old gum stuck to the bottom of her white sneakers. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

Tyler looked down at herself absentmindedly playing with the hem on her black tank top, willing herself to just open her mouth_. _Willing herself to stand up for herself. Wiling herself just to _speak._

It's not like she was a poor defenceless damsel in distress who desperately needed a man to swoop in and save her. It's not like she was the stereotypical geek who had no friends, and pretended she was fine when in reality it was just a big mask she was wearing to protect herself from being hurt. It's not like she was _weak,_ because she wasn't. She was taught not to be. She could handle the insults and the taunts perfectly fine by herself. In fact she stood up for herself a lot more than most people did. Tyler didn't let people stand there and criticize her or what she loved without getting a few words in first.

But as she stood there watching the pretty blonde cheerleader mock her for being so gullible, she just couldn't open her mouth. She stood there with a lump the size of a tennis ball in her throat, dripping head to toe in red slush. But in reality the worst of it all wasn't the red ice staining her new outfit, or the corn syrup dripping slowly into her eyes, but instead was the humiliation. Nothing that had happened to her since she started high school could compare to what she was feeling now.

From the very start she knew something was going on, because why else would Kenzie Harrison, cheerio, want to sit with her at lunch? But the blonde haired green eyed cheerio plopped down on the seat right across from her, and graced her with a bright smile, and suddenly her entire resolve crumbled away. As they sat there talking and laughing about everything and anything, there was always the unsettling feeling at the pit of her stomach that told her that something wasn't right, and told her to run before it was too late. But the sound of Kenzie's angelic laugh, giggling over a comment that Tyler made that she didn't even intend to be funny, was all that it took for the feeling to be suppressed once again. Then Lunch period was over, and Kenzie grabbed her hand, and whispered in her ear that she had something for her new _friend._ A million thoughts had raced through Tyler's head of what it could be, and what it could mean. Not one of those thoughts warned her of an impending red slushy to her face, and the feeling of humiliation seeping into her every pore.

"I think that I might be a witch, because some supernatural force must have been working with me to make you believe that bucket of horse shit so quickly. Unless you really are more idiotic than you look, which I didn't think was possible."

Tyler hastily turned around refusing to let Kenzie, or any of the other jocks and cheerios, see her nonchalant façade disappear, and let them know that they had finally gotten to her.

She was seconds away from forcing her way through the crowd, with her head hung low, making a desperate attempt to get to the bathroom where some solace was offered in the isolation, when the voice of her best friend chimed in her ears. "You know Kenzie if you replaced that w with a b, you might actually have an accurate description of yourself."

The cheerio let out a predatory growl, as she twisted around to face the 5'7 boy. "What the hell did you just say to me JT?"

"I'm just saying that maybe if you closed your legs once in a while, people would respect you a little bit more, and you wouldn't have to intimidate others into liking you. You do know you're not a drive-thru right?" he replied calmly, before taking three long strides and wrapping his large arms around Tyler. He sighed when he felt the slight tremble of her body against his, automatically knowing that he needed to get her out of there, before things got worse.

He looked back at Kenzie soon enough to see an unfamiliar emotion flash through her eyes, before her thin pink lips were set back into a line once again. "How would you know that butt pirate? You haven't had a single girlfriend since you came to high school, have something to tell us?" she mocked, jabbing her finger into his chest.

"Great job Nancy Drew you cracked the case!" JT muttered sarcastically. "When did you get so clever?"

"Why don't you take your blatant homosexuality and stupidity, stuff them up your ass, and use your big ears to fly back to wherever they are breeding your kind?"

"Blatant? What a big word! Mommy dearest must be so proud of you," JT bit out, flipping her the bird, before gently ushering Tyler through the crowd. This wasn't the first time that he had found a cheerleader degrading her in front of the entire hallway, and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last.

He had always disliked the cheerleaders and the other jocks in their school, always floating around like they were some sort of superior race, berating people because they were a little bit different from the social norm. So, when Coach Bieste first approached him regarding joining the Football team he was hesitant, because despite loving the sport, he vowed to never let himself become one of the typical high school stereotypes. He wanted to be different, and by joining the Football team he was pretty much resigning to conformity.

But eventually he had agreed, with the persistent persuading from the Coach, and the unwavering support of Tyler, finally forcing him to join. It wasn't nearly as bad as he imagined it would be, and he didn't find himself itching to rearrange _every _Football player's face _every_ second, instead managing to arrange some sort of understanding with the players during practice and games. And he didn't find himself changing into somebody he swore to himself he would never be, which was what he was most worried about.

However, despite his "understanding" with the players during games and practices, the majority of them still managed to piss him off during every other hour of the day, and he refused to sit by and watch as they tore down his best friend.

As his right hand reached out to swing open the door to the girl's bathroom, his eyes blurred for a second, and when he blinked to regain his vision, he realized that the blonde cheerio had pressed him up against the wall, grinding her elbow down into his throat. His breath came out in a hiss, as he steadily gripped her arm, and forced it out of his windpipe.

"You better watch what you say to me _Jackson_," Kenzie hissed into his ear, her hand moving to dig her fingernails into his back, her green eyes flashing with anger.

"_Harrison! Get your ass over here now."_

Kenzie gritted her teeth. "Fuck that. You should have heard what this asshole said to me," she snarled back to the girl at the end of the hallway.

"_I could care less of what he said to you. Now get your ass over here now. Don't make me say it again."_

JT continued to stare at Kenzie, not even trying to rid himself of her grasp, and waited patiently until she inevitably released her clutch on him, and begrudgingly sauntered back down the hallway. When she finally reached the Asian girl standing near the water fountain, with the big C plastered on her uniform, she scowled. "I hate you Amber."

"_It's sweet that you think I care."_

* * *

Sawyer shook his head as the crowd began to diffuse following Amber's and Kenzie's departure, and was finally able to reach his locker that had been blocked throughout the whole spectacle. The entire time that he had been stuck listening to the fight between JT and Kenzie, he felt himself growing more and more agitated. He had never liked bullies, or people that pitied themselves, but he was stuck there listening to both, because the bell was about to ring soon, and he couldn't leave without his gym strip.

After forcing his backpack into his locker, and gripping the black duffel bag in his hands, he felt tiny vibrations coming from inside of his pocket. Quickly slamming his locker door shut, he opened his new text message as he began to lightly jog down the stairs.

"_Hey Sawyer! Bryan and Kayden r both going 2 sleepovers 2night and your dad is takin Maya 2 work 4 the day. Just me and you 2night, do u want me 2 pick up some movies or sumthin? :D"_

Pressing the reply button, Sawyer typed out a message and pressed send, before turning it off and placing it back into his front pocket.

"_No thanks. Got a date tonight."_

He silently wished that Kayla would just stop. Ever since she and his dad got together, she's been making constant attempts to spend time with him to "bond", and has been using whatever event she can to try and persuade him to spend time with her. Whether it be because Kayden had a bake sale the next day, and she had _nobody _else to help her, or it was his birthday and she insisted that they do something special as a family.

Sawyer didn't have a date tonight—he hasn't had one in awhile that wasn't actually an ill-disguised booty call—he just didn't want to sit on the couch watching some movie that she thinks he likes (ie. Avatar), that in reality he can't stand, as she awkwardly tries to ask him questions about his life. Did he have a girlfriend? How was his band going? Did the Football team win their last game?

She was trying to become the female figure in his life, the one that he would feel he could talk to about anything, the one that could make him smile and laugh even on his worst days. But she wasn't his mother, and she wasn't ever going to be his mother, and he wishes that she would just realize this, so he wouldn't have to pretend to like her, and make up excuses every time she offers to do something with him.

When the warning bell rang there was still two flights of stairs between him and the gymnasium, and he knew that if he was late again Tanaka would flip his shit. Dude had been on edge lately ever since him and Bieste started fighting.

Sawyer picked up his pace, as he continued to think about what he would actually be doing tonight, since he clearly couldn't go home now. However, somewhere between eliminating band practice as a possibility and considering calling up the red haired cheerio who had hit on him today, he missed a step and his foot met air. As he began to tumble down the stairs, his body bent at unfortunate angles, and after several more seconds Sawyer finally came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs.

Groaning, Sawyer forced his eyes open as he propped himself up onto his elbows, and slowly he picked himself up off the floor with the help of an unfamiliar hand that was extended to him. Almost instantly he began to exercise each of his muscles, and to his surprise nothing was broken, or sprained, and aside from a few bruises on his stomach, it was almost like nothing had even happened.

Sawyer was so caught up with his assessment of his injuries that he failed to notice the hand still lingering on his shoulder, and the soft voice in his ear asking him if he was alright.

He turned to his right to see a pair of russet brown eyes with specks of gold staring worriedly back at him, still holding her hand in its previous place. Suddenly he was unaware of the five other people watching him, as his throat went dry, and he felt himself scrambling for something to say as he continued to stare mesmerized by the girl in front of him.

"I'm just a bit clumsy," Was the only thing Sawyer managed to come up with after another five minutes of awkward silence, and almost immediately after the words left his mouth, he was slapping himself in the face. Not only was he stating the obvious, but his voice came out in a painfully high pitch squeak.

'_Smooth Sawyer, real smooth.'_

The girl laughed, finally taking her hand off of Sawyer's shoulder. "Yeah I can see that. You did just fall down two flights of stairs."

Sawyer grinned at the beautiful sound that just escaped the girl's coral pink lips. "Not my finest moment. But it did result in me talking to you, so I wouldn't say it was my worst either."

"Well as flattered as I am that I could be of some assistance, I have to get to Forensic Evidence with Kehler, and god knows that if I miss that she can make my death look like an accident," she said, grabbing her book bag, and walking off down the hallway.

Sawyer continued to stare after her, watching as the black flowing dress she wore swished at her ankles, as she rounded the corner and disappeared from his line of vision.

'_Who was that?'_

At that very moment another hand was placed on his shoulder, breaking him from his thoughts once again. But instead of the soft gentle touch that had been on his shoulder not even moments before, this touch was firmer and sterner. Sawyer twisted his head around, and grunted when he was met with the sight of the brunette adult standing in the plain white uniform.

_Shit._

_Tanaka was going to kill him._

* * *

"You know we could join if you wanted to?"

Tyler casted her eyes towards the floor, intently retracing each nook and cranny of the white and red tiles, as JT came to stand beside her. He opened his mouth to say something, but then instantly closed it again when he saw the subtle shake of Tyler's head.

"Jack you know I can't."

JT let out a sigh of exhaustion, and rolled his eyes. "You can't or you won't? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just spend the last fifteen minutes staring at the Glee trophies?" he asked, gesturing towards the two giant National trophies standing side by side, surrounded the by the smaller Regionals and Sectionals trophies. "Tyler you are so talented, and I know you know it, and I know that you've always wanted to join Glee. And now that Glee's finally got proper supervision, you don't want to?"

"I'm scared," she whispered.

"The world's a terrifying place, and there's always going to be those assholes and bitches that tear you down for nothing more than a good quick laugh, and their own enjoyment. But there's nothing we can do to change that, because bitches be crazy," he mocked in a high pitch voice, bringing his hand out to flip his dirty blonde hair. He grinned when a small smile broke out on Tyler's face. "What I want to know is what happened to my best friend? One of the best things about you was that you always stood up for yourself. You stood up for what you believed in. And this person in front of me, the one that's too scared to audition because of the ignorant bastards in this school, is not my best friend."

The tall blonde haired boy held out his hand. "But school's over, and if you come with me, we can go find the real Tyler Anderson."

Tyler let out a small laugh, as she placed her hand in the much larger hand of her best friend, and let him drag her off towards the direction of the choir room.

* * *

'_Tanaka is an asshole.'_

After his unfortunate but albeit expected trip to the nurse's office, he ended up missing the first half of the P.E. period. The nurse-he didn't bother with her name after she practically dragged him down to the nurse's office—refused to recognize the obvious fact that he was indeed fine, and had no broken bones, and insisted on keeping him there for 25 minutes doing nothing more than asking him if this hurt or that hurt. Even after he told her that _nothing_ hurt, she wouldn't back off until she had finished her entire chart.

When he finally managed to get to the gymnasium, Tanaka all but chewed his head off, and started screaming at him for being late, and having certain responsibilities as a student. It didn't take him long to realize that half the shit Tanaka was screaming about didn't even apply to the situation (not being man enough to please your woman?), and that today his panties were even more twisted than usual. Which meant that instead of a nurse's note saying that he fell down two flights of stairs getting him off the hook, he had to run twice as much laps as he missed (which was already 40).

By the time that he had finally finished (ended up having to do another 10), he was sweating like crazy and his gym shorts were riding up uncomfortably every second step. Fingering Tanaka to his face, he ignored the huff of frustration he let out, as Sawyer opened the door to the boys changing room, took all of his clothes off, and stood under the shower cap as the hot water poured down onto him.

"_**Let me know that I've done wrong, when I've known this all along. I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you," **_Sawyer sings as he reaches for the shampoo, squeezing the bottle on top of his head until a whole white glob comes out.

"_**Tell me all that you've thrown away, find out games you don't wanna play. You are the only one that needs to know. I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret. My dirty little secret."**_

Sawyer got lost in the music, feeling the rhythm and the beat course through his veins, as he hit each and every note. And despite his occasional lack of coordination, he managed to do relatively simple dance moves, all while showering.

He was so lost in the music that he didn't hear the shower curtains being quickly yanked open, and the girl behind him watching him with a smirk plastered on her face. When she noticed that Sawyer still wasn't aware of her presence, as he sang and danced around in the nude, she decided to join in with him in the next verse.

"_Who has to know, when we—"_

"Shit!" Sawyer screamed, dropping the soap that he had just been using as a microphone, and tugging the curtain closed, just for the girl to tug it right back open again.

She laughed as he desperately tried to cover himself. "Oh calm the fuck down Wright. I'm a lesbian and I've seen a lot worse, you're not exactly _inadequate_."

"What the fuck are you doing in here Ramirez? This is the men's changing room," Sawyer shouted.

"I'd hardly call you guys' men if what I've seen is anything to go by. Maybe _boys or children_ are more appropriate terms. It's times like these that I find myself proud to be a gold star lesbian," Hayley cast her eyes downwards, before meeting his eyes again.

"Why the hell are you in here?" Sawyer snarled out again, turning to face the wall.

"Oh don't get your panties in a twist. I was just in here rigging the shower caps to spray out lime slushy for tomorrow's early morning Football practice. The Football asshats have really been dancin' on my last nerve. So, word to the wise, skip the shower tomorrow," she chuckled as Sawyer continued to stare at her blankly. "You know for somebody that's got a reputation for being a badass, you sure are insecure about Sawyer Jr. Don't worry, I'm sure when you hit puberty he'll grow."

"Get out," he snapped.

"Not until you agree to join Glee," she retorted back, all traces of a smirk gone, her gaze uncompromising. At his look of confusion, she began to clarify. "I heard your voice when I was rigging the shower right across from yours, and dude you've got the fucking talent. Just from that little naked vocal show I could tell that you can bring it in both registers, and bitch have you looked in the mirror lately? For the New Directions to thrive we need our very own heart-throb, and as much talent as Ricky has his gayness doesn't exactly result in him being a panty dropper."

"No offence _Hurricane Hayley_, but I highly doubt Glee will do wonders for my reputation," he responded, tensing slightly when Hayley took another step towards him.

"Do you know what? Glee opened about two weeks ago, and currently we only have five members, so we can't even hold a practice until we have at least eight, and as sad as it may sound this shit affects my future, and I'll be damned if I let a wanna be Zac Brown who disturbingly looks like a meekrat, stand in my way," she stressed to the blonde. "Not to mention the fact that before you even noticed me, I was standing here for a good five minutes, which was more than enough time to snap a picture of your naughty bits. And I'm currently in Media Arts, and we are learning the fine practice of photo shop. I can make your thing look like a crimpled up banana if I wanted to."

Sawyer stood there silently contemplating, trying to figure out if it was a bluff or not. But as he stared into the swirling hazel eyes, holding a look that could be described as nothing less than murderous, he ultimately resigned.

"Fine. Just get out."

* * *

"I understand Miss Holliday, but the reality of situation is that if you don't get at least twelve members by the end of this week, and may I remind you that it is already Tuesday, I will be forced to disband you, and give your funding to the Cheerios," Figgins informed the blonde teacher sitting across from him.

Holly shook her head furiously, remembering the five students already signed up for glee club. Yes, it may have been two weeks since she came to McKinley and taken over the glee club, and yes she may have only gained five members in that time, but each and every one of the members was special in their own way. Each kid that had signed up was talented, and had a dream, and somewhere in their lives Glee just fit like the missing piece of a puzzle.

They were all perfection in their own right, and could sing like it was nobody's business. And Holly was positive that she could find another seven students with just as much talent, with just a little more time. But here Figgins was telling her that she was almost out of time.

"Figgins. Please. You should see the kids that I have in that club already, they make magic with their throats, but do you know what each one of them mentioned?" she asked, not waiting for his response before answering her own question. "How joining was going to kill their reputation, or it was going to taint them even more. Hayley might've actually said something about how if anybody wanted to mess with her they could kiss her…but that's not the point! The point is that status is still so important to these kids, and eventually they will see that it isn't everything, but you can't rush those epiphanies. Not to mention the fact that the Cheerios already have more funding than all of the arts programs combined."

"I'm sorry Miss Holliday but I have no choice in the matter. William faced the same dilemma, and now so do you," Figgins calmly stated. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to phone my wife."

Holly sighed in aggravation, roughly forcing a hand through her hair, as she walked out of his office and began her walk back to the choir room, where there would be no one waiting. Again.

But as she was half way down the hallway, just rounding the corner of the library, she felt a small object make contact with the side of her head, followed by another small object, followed by another. Soon they began to increase in force, and she started to run as the small objects continued to be pelted at her.

Somewhere along the way, Holly made the mistake of looking back, and the small narrow bullet hit her square in the eye. There standing at the end of the hallway was a throng of cheerios, each holding a nerf blaster gun, shooting at her as Sue called out various military commands.

When she finally reached the door of the choir room she threw herself in, and inhaled as she tried to catch her breath. But then almost immediately her breath was taken away again.

Because there by the piano stood two students, holding a CD in their hands.

"Hello, my name is Tyler Anderson, and this is my best friend JT Palmer, and we were wondering if we could audition," Tyler smiled, before looking again at the teacher's dishevelled appearance. "Unless now's not a good time…."

"I thought you'd never ask. Just go put your CD in my crap stereo, and begin whenever you're ready," Holly said, grabbing her water bottle off of the piano and taking a drink.

Tyler nodded, pushing the CD into the stereo, before turning towards Holly. "I'll be singing Super Bass by Nicki Minaj."

**This one is for the boys with the boomer system  
Top down, AC with the cooler system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up**

**And he ill, he real, he might gotta deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach**

**He a muthaf-kin trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**

Holly grinned as she watched the small Freshman bop around the stage, rapping along with the words, and even improvised a bit of choreography. And even though her dancing wasn't the best she had ever seen, Holly had to admit that it was pretty good.

**I said, excuse me you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the eff I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**

**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away**

**Beating like a drum and it's coming your way**  
**Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**He got that super bass**  
**Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass**  
**Boom**  
**Yeah that's that super bass**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**  
**Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**

Holly clapped loudly, and let out a loud whistle. Tyler didn't have a strong, powerhouse voice that she already knew was possessed on her team, but she had this certain aspect to her voice that was unique and special in its own respect. "That was really great Tyler! Welcome to the New Directions," Holly smiled giving her a thumbs up, before turning her attention to the boy watching Tyler with a proud look on his face. "What about you? Are you ready to audition?"

JT directed a smile towards Holly, before picking up the guitar resting by the chairs, ignoring the stereo all together. As he began to strum the first few chords of the song, he felt everything melt away.

**I'm not afraid to take a stand****  
****Everybody come take my hand****  
****We'll walk this road together, through the storm****  
****Whatever weather, cold or warm****  
****Just let you know that, you're not alone****  
****Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road**

**You can try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em****  
****But you won't take this thing out these words before I say 'em****  
****Cause ain't no way I'm let you stop me from causing mayhem****  
****When I say 'em or do something I do it, I don't give a damn****  
****What you think, I'm doing this for me, so frick the world****  
****Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if a thing's stopping me****  
****I'mma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly****  
****And all those who look down on me I'm tearing down your balcony****  
****No if ands or buts don't try to ask him why or how can he****  
****From Infinite down to the last Relapse album he's still shit'n****  
****Whether he's on salary, paid hourly****  
****Until he bows out or he shit's his bowels out of him****  
****Whichever comes first, for better or worse****  
****He's married to the game, like a frick you for christmas****  
****His gift is a curse, forget the earth he's got the urge****  
****To pull his dick from the dirt and frick the universe**

**I'm not afraid to take a stand****  
****Everybody come take my hand****  
****We'll walk this road together, through the storm****  
****Whatever weather, cold or warm****  
****Just let you know that, you're not alone****  
****Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road.**

Holly tucked her head down for a moment, dragging her hand across her cheeks to try to keep the tears at bay. She doesn't even know why she's crying right now, because she has heard that exact song sung thousands of times but not once did the lyrics impact her as much as they did when they came out of JT's mouth, and he only sang half of it.

She slaps her hands together once again, and turns to him with an appreciative look on her face. "Thank you for auditioning, and we'd be lucky to have you."

Holly watches the grin slowly spread out across his face, and watches Tyler jump out in front of him and hold her hand up for a high five. She gets captivated by the moment transpiring between the two friends, and finds herself thinking back to the original glee members and Will, and how she can only hope that they can form a bond like they had.

But as she's standing up, excusing herself once again, getting ready to head out the door and sit through another uncomfortable dinner with her mother and father, she hears voices coming from outside the choir room door.

"_Get your ass in there now."_

"_No. The only reason you wanted me was because you needed a heart-throb, by the sound of it you've found one. Now let me go."_

"_Dude, I'd recognize that voice anywhere, and clearly it is JT. And while JT is a pretty chill dude, he doesn't have the same sex appeal as you do. Girls get turned on if you even walk into the room."_

"_Why can't you just let me go?"_

"_Because we still need more members, and I swear to god if you don't get your skinny white ass in there right now, I will make your thing look like a shrivelled up prune."_

"_Fuck you."_

"_You never will. I'm gay remember?"_

Holly and the other two students observed as Sawyer Wright stormed into the room scowling, as Hayley followed in after him casually texting.

"Yo Malibu Barbie, Judd Nelson wants to audition," Hayley told her, before taking a seat next to the piano.

Sawyer grimaced. "Yeah, I want to join, because I just _adore _sitting around in a stuffy room sitting on a plastic chair, as people sing about how crappy and awful their lives truly are, because they broke a nail, or they just got dumped by their boyfriend," he exclaimed as his face lit up with fake excitement.

"See? Dude's totally into this shit."

Sawyer shook his head, and opened his mouth to protest to this arrangement for the seventeenth time, when he was cut off my Hayley shaking her phone at him mockingly. "My name is Sawyer Wright, and I'll be auditioning myself for your lovely club today."

**Who says I can't get stoned, turn off the lights and the telephone****  
****Me in my house alone, who says I can't get stoned****  
****Who says I can't be free, from all of the things that I used to be****  
****Rewrite my history, who says I can't be free****It's been a long night in New York City****  
****It's been a long night in Baton Rouge****  
****I don't remember you looking any better****  
****But then again I don't remember you****  
**

Holly made a mental note to thank Hayley later, as she listened to the boy sing effortlessly in the middle of the choir room, doing an exceptional job of hitting the low notes in the song.

**Who says I can't get stoned, call up a girl that I used to know****  
****Fake love for an hour or so, who says I can't get stoned****  
****Who says I can't take time, meet all the girls in the county line****  
****Wait on fate to send a sign, who says I can't take time****It's been a long night in New York City****  
****It's been a long night in Austin too****  
****I don't remember you looking any better****  
****But then again I don't remember you**

As Sawyer's final note vibrated off into the distance, Holly quickly dropped her head down to write a few notes of the performance. Ever since Ellie's performance she had decided that it would be beneficial to write down the specific strengths and the certain weaknesses that she spotted in each performance. One of Sawyer's strengths was most definitely his lower register, and a natural stage presence, but she doubted whether or not he would be able to hit higher notes or keep up with choreography.

She was just finishing writing her sentence when she heard Hayley give out an indignant snort.

"You're fucking bawling again aren't ya? You must be on your fucking period because I heard you bawled over Emily's and Ricky's performance, and judgin' by the raccoon eyes you were sporting when I walked in here, one of these two caused the waterworks. And now you're cryin' over a song about gettin' high? And yet I deliver a knockout performance, complete with the emotional punch and you sat at that exact same place dry eyed? Bitch your hormones are out of whack."

"Congratulations Sawyer, you're officially in glee club," she finally managed to say, choosing not to comment on Hayley, and just ignore her.

"_Yay."_

* * *

Wednesday morning, Holly found herself standing in front of the main bulletin board, hanging up the Glee sign-up sheet. Pushing in the last staple, she thought about the conversation that she had with Figgins not even five minutes before.

She now had eight members, which meant she could officially hold a practice, and Figgins notified her that if she so pleased, her and her Glee club could have a performance in the school assembly on Thursday.

Now all that stood between her and Glee club being reinstated, was a piece of paper, four more names, and a performance in front of the whole school.

_She can do this._

* * *

**Author's Note: There! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, because I forced myself to get it down this weekend, before something else came up, and put it off longer. I'm sorry if it majorly sucked but I'm still trying to transition back into writing this story, and if this did suck I promise I will try for the next chapter to be even better. **

**Please please please review! I know it's been like forever since I've last updated, but if I find out you guys are still behind me on this, I'll have a fresh update for you next week. **

**So, this chapter was pretty much just some more introductions, and you got to see a little bit more of Hayley (who personally I love writing). There were a few hints of some characters, and if anybody figured out who the girl Sawyer was talking to was then my hat is off to you.**

**Next chapter will pretty much document the Glee club's first rehearsal, and maybe there preparation for the assembly, so I'll only be introducing one character, and that character is: Carson Aaronson. **


	5. AN:

**A/N: Okay, so I'm really sorry that this is happening again especially afte**r **an extremely long hiatus, but as you guys know school is almost over, which results in final exams. These last two weeks has been full of unit exams, which is why I didn't update (studying). These next two weeks it is finals, and if I really need to get an amazing grade because they are worth 25% of our final mark. I'll be trying to update Glee: The Next Generation at least once in these next two weeks but I can make no guarantees. However, once school is done I honestly will be a good updater, and update at least once a week. But until then I thought it would be better if I let you know. But I also wanted to ask you guys if you had any ideas on some themes for each week once glee club gets started up. I have a lot in mind, but I want to get your opinion. **


End file.
